Halftoning is a technique that simulates continuous-tone imagery through the use of dots that vary in size, shape, or spacing. These dots, of a single tone level in fundamental binary halftoning, form halftone dot patterns. The proper design of halftone dot patterns provides, via only on/off marking of a single tone level, the appearance of multiple tones and smooth shadings in halftoned images.